


Playing Make-Believe

by Invisible_Sarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Flirting, Lust, Magic, Romance, glamour, wanting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Sarah/pseuds/Invisible_Sarah
Summary: My hand would sometimes brush hers although I played it off as an accident, I thought I knew what I was doing. Even though it was an invasion of her person I decided I needed to touch her again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Playing Make-Believe

I wasn’t completely sure when I fell in love with her, but I knew for a fact it wasn’t until we were both much older. Although I wasn’t a complete loser like many of her other fanboys who followed her around and sent her gifts. I often read the Daily Prophet and she happened to be the central focus 40% of the time. Hermione Granger went back to take her newts and received the highest scores in the last two hundred years. I can’t help but smirk at the idea of numerous purebloods rolling in their graves at that. Hermione Granger received a spot on the Wizarding Court of Great Britain for her great works during the second wizarding war. She went on to study the law and began to overturn ridiculous rules and protocols set in place hundreds of years ago. Although she wasn’t liked by many purebloods it was apparent that she was going to eventually by the next Minister of Magic after Shacklebolt steps down.

Time was extremely kind to Granger; her hair grew out and lost its fizziness due to the weight and density of her hair. Now that she wasn’t starving in the woods with the black hole of a stomach that was Ron Weasley her hips widened. Her small waist and curvy hips were enough to make any man wild, but her breasts were mouthwatering. She had large D cup breasts that sat high up on her chest, although she didn’t wear reveling outfits, there was room to imagine. Every day she showed up in muggle clothes, tight white button-down long sleeve and black trousers that clung to her every move. Her hair was piled up into messy buns with an occasional quill sticking out of it in an odd angle. I don’t know if she won changes in the law based on her arguments or if every male in the room was too distracted thinking with their cocks. 

When the defense gave their testimony on why laws should remain the same you could often see her biting her lip while she bent over a piece of parchment writing away. Although most people assumed the best spot to ogle her was to sit was next to her, I learned if you sit on the opposite side high up you can look down her shirt, I never claimed to be a gentlemen. As she furiously writes her notes, she unconsciously presses her breasts together and creating the perfect wank fantasy. The amount of times I’ve touched myself over that image would be enough to send me to hell. 

I’m not going to lie and say that I wasn’t excited when Witch weekly reported that two thirds of the Golden trio broke up. Even when we were at Hogwarts and I didn’t notice her, I knew she was too good for him. After graduation Ron gave an exclusive explaining that he left her for being too frigid with no passion in their sex life. Women flocked to him to prove to him that he just needed to find the right girl, despite being labeled as one of Slytherin’s Sex God’s I can guarantee Weasley has slept with more women than I. 

How could he possibly describe her as being frigid? Standing in a court room fighting with Hermione Granger on House Elf Rights watching the anger climb up chest and into her neck you knew she was going to be a wildcat in bed. The image of her sitting on my cock head tilted back in ecstasy long hair draped behind her, breasts thrusted out. Full moon in the background with the balcony door open, cool enough that her nipples tighten despite the heat between us. 

Damn it I’m hard again. 

Cock in hand I begin to stroke it faster and faster remembering the one smile she gave me a year and a half ago. I often arrived early and would watch other council members discuss daily agendas and going ons. Hermione always arrived precisely one hour early and in her arms were multiple folders and papers just about falling out. After about a week of testing her punctual-ness I began to arrive an hour early as well walking in with her. My hand would sometimes brush hers although I played it off as an accident, I knew what I was doing. Another time she was knocked off balance and I was able to catch her by the waist, she leaned into me for a half a second. She smelt like old books and vanilla. She made soft gasp that sent shivers through my body and knocked the wind out of me. Even though it was an invasion of her person I decided I needed to touch her again. I was able to knock her down as I ‘bumped’ into, her papers scattered, and folders fell out of her hands. Too busy trying to pick up her dropped items she didn’t realize it was me that got into her way. I bent down and picked up a few of her papers while she straightened herself vertically, she smiled and thanked me for helping her. She has molten chocolate eyes that made me wonder just how sweet she really tasted. Her freckles spread from her nose to her cheeks, she hated them and often complained that it made her look young.

Releasing the tension in my cock I got ready to go to the five-year anniversary end of the year ball. The Ministry had put one on every year to raise moral, they also realized that babies accidently happened if you got a bunch of people together with liquor. Birth rates were low and there had been several Marriage Laws pushed through and vetoed by the council. Due to Hermione taking over the Ministry most people refused to agree to things that she disliked to remain on her good side. 

The event was black and white and formal wear was required, this year was different though, this year it was a masquerade ball. I picked out a plain mask that hid half of my face and magically stay on my face. We were encouraged to glamour ourselves, change hair color, eye color, etc. This was going to be my shot at getting a kiss from the elusive Hermione Granger. 

Hermione went to the same café everyday with her friend Ginny Potter, and I was able to find out valuable information over the last couple weeks. Although she told the redhead that she wasn’t going to tell her how she was going to glamour herself she told her what her dress was going to look like. She picked it up in muggle London and was ink blue, it had a sweetheart neckline and held her tightly in all the right places. She took it to a Madame Malkin’s and was able to have the witch alter it to look like the night sky, stars and all. 

I didn’t necessary like Ginny Potter, I found her to be a little bit of a hothead and she had a big mouth but for once in my life I was grateful.

“Are you bringing a date to the ball,” she asked Hermione.

“No one asked me, flying sole, again,” she said sipping her tea.

“Hermione, its damn time you got laid,” she said loudly. 

I whipped my head to face the object of me desire, over my paper and saw her wiping tea off her shirt, she must have spilt from shock.

“Ginny,” she said angrily. “Talk a little louder, would you? I don’t think the whole shop heard you!” She glances around and for a couple seconds we held eye contact. 

The Slytherin in me rose to the challenge and had dared her to look away first. She blushed and looked back to her friend. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I squared off with her on only one occasion in the courtroom but something about her gets me all tongue tied. It was safe to say I didn’t win. At the end of the meeting she came up to me and offered her hand and smirked, “better luck next time.” 

Unable to form a complete sentence I gathered my stuff and just about ran out of the building leaving her confused.

Although I know that the beginning of my need for Granger started with her body something changed after all her conversations in the café. I knew she missed her cat Crookshanks after he ran away during the war, but she didn’t want to tarnish his memory by simply getting a new cat. I knew her favorite color was green, not Slytherin green, but like the grass because it symbolized life and regrowth. I knew that she liked her tea with milk not sugar, and only ate dessert on bad days. I know that she hated people giving her books for presents because they often picking something she already read or owned, and it was never very thoughtful. I know just about everything about her and she barely knows I exist. 

I scowled at myself in the mirror, trying to figure out what I wanted to change about myself to catch the girl of my dreams. It’s not like she knew who I was and so I didn’t necessarily need to change much but on the other hand if I wooed her, I didn’t want her to fall for someone I was pretending to be. 

I decided to change my blonde hair to a dark brown color that was about two shades away from being black, I wore it a little long, I hung in front of my eyes a bit. Mother explained that women don’t want to be with dogs, but I liked it and that’s what I told myself mattered. 

I also happened to like it because I overheard Granger and the Ginger discuss running their hands through guys hair. The idea of Granger with her hands in my hair while I tangled myself into her, lips pressed deliciously against hers. It was safe to say it was enough to stop me every time I thought about walking into a hair parlor. 

Similar to my hair my eyes were a dead give away, so i decided to glamour them into the green color Hermione loved so much. 

I checked my reflection once more and then stepped through the fireplace to the woman of my dreams. 

Who was I kidding, I don’t stand a chance.


End file.
